


Said you couldn't stay but you spent the night

by Ihavearaccoonfact



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bdsm rom com, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Peter Parker, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is a Mess, Prostitution, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter Parker, failed kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavearaccoonfact/pseuds/Ihavearaccoonfact
Summary: Tony turned the card over reading “Peter Parker Professional  Dom - For your BDSM needs”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. The Apartment

The music in the nightclub was pounding. Tony was leaning back on the counter, bored. Rhodey had ditched him, and although there was a horde of bodies throwing themselves at Tony. No one could appeal to the man. Tony stirred his drink completely disenchanted for the evening when something caught his eye.

Across the room of dancing gyrating bodies was a man. Tony watched as the man with a flirtatious smile in a tight black shirt was leading another man to the back rooms of the club. Something about him just grabbed at Tony. Tony bolted from the bar and walked as quickly as he could through the crowd trying to get to the man that was moving more and more out of Tony’s sight. Suddenly Tony couldn’t find the pair. Tony cursed angrily looking around the crowd searching for the mystery man. 

“Are you looking for Peter?”

Tony looked towards the voice. A petite woman in a club outfit was leaning up to Tony trying to talk over the loud music. Tony spoke back.

“Who’s Peter?”

“The guy you were like casing after? The one in black? That’s Peter.”

“Where did he go?”

“Probably to the backrooms to work. He’s one of those what do you call them, freelance sex workers.”

“Really? _Him_?”

“He’s pretty good, he has a lot of customers. Do you want a referral?”

“Yes! I want to get to know him.”

“You’re in luck.” The woman dug into her handbag and brought out a black matte card. “He worked a demo at this other club. He’s nice, just not my thing personally. Have fun!” 

The woman danced away as Tony walked towards the front of the club trying to read the small silver print on the card. 

“Peter Parker Professional Dom - For your BDSM needs” under which was a website link. 

“Huh.” Tony never considered doing something all that kinky _but_ he remembered how alluring the man was in the short time Tony saw him. Tony walked towards his car ready to book an appointment.

***

Tony walked into the apartment building surprised that this is where someone would have an escort business. Tony knocked on the aged front door, giddy to meet Peter in person after a few days' wait for a session. Peter opened the door with a warm smile and quickly moved out of the way for Tony to enter.

“Hello, Mr. Stark, welcome. Thank you for arriving on time.” 

The man led Tony to a comfortable entrance room with chairs and a coffee table. Peter sat on one side and motioned for Tony to sit opposite. Tony looked perplexedly at the room.

“What’s going on? Shouldn’t we head to the bedroom?”

Peter laughed. “Oh no, we have waivers and forms to fill out before that.”

Peter handed Tony papers on a clipboard. Tony scanned the papers looking at checklists of kinks, safe words lists, what Peter would not do. Tony made a disgruntled noise. 

“Something wrong Mr. Stark?”

“I just never had to fill this much for something like this.”

“I’ve been told I’m very thorough, but I believe all Doms should be with subs.”

“I just kinda thought... well it doesn’t matter but I thought part of this whole thing was you do your thing and I enjoy it or whatever.

Peter tilted his head. “I’m a professional Dom. Mr. Stark. You’ve made an appointment with me? I’m sorry but I thought the website was clear. Should we cancel the appointment?”

“What no, I just uh you know what I’m fine I can do this.”

Tony looked over the forms, disappointed a bit. He arbitrarily checked off kinks, read the safe words descriptions, and got to the final page looking over the aftercare needs and time request Tony scoffed. He wrote a “N/A” in the aftercare box and a “0” in the time requested and handed it back to Peter who started to read over the forms.

Peter’s brows knitted together as he read. 

“Mr. Stark? Did you actually read any of this?”

“Look kid I’ve been having sex for a long _long_ time now and I think I can handle anything you dish out.”

“This isn’t, that’s not- Mr. Stark. I consider myself a professional and I require you to treat me as such.” Peter frowned at the final page. “You don’t want aftercare?”

“Nope. I’m good. I don’t need that kinda stuff.”

“Alright, but at the end of the session I will offer it.” Peter stood up and motioned to be followed. “Mr. Stark, are you ready to begin? Remember you can always tap out at any point. We will be using the green, yellow, red consent all during the session. You did read that part right?”

Tony hummed affirmingly. “Green for go, yellow to slow down, and red puts the stops on. Yep.”

“You’re my last appointment for the night as well. Will you be fine getting home tonight? I have had clients after some sessions stay the night.”

“I really doubt I’ll have any issues getting home. And I can’t stay the night even if I wanted to.”

“Alright, Mr. Stark what’s your safe word?”

“Jarvis.”

“And mine is ‘Underoos.’ Please take your shoes and jacket off now.”

Peter opened the double doors to a low lighted room. The floor had a thick rug and several candles were nearby on a table. Before Tony could look at the room Peter pointed to a spot on the floor.

“Okay, Tony. Kneel.”

Tony scoffs at the command. Peter looked hard at Tony and walks over and places his hands on Tony’s shoulders and practically drags the man center. With hands on Tony’s shoulders, Peter speaks again. “Kneel.” Putting force on Tony's shoulders. Tony descended to the floor. He looks up at Peter who does not look pleased with Tony.

“Tony, you are not my first bratty sub and you won’t be the last. If you behave and do what I tell you you will be” Peter bent low and pressed his lips close to Tony’s ear. He whispered. “Handsomely rewarded.” 

Tony squeezed shut and repressed a shiver. He opened his eyes to Peter inches from his face smirking. Tony felt his face heat. The Dom walked away and Tony released out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. He started to squirm a bit on the floor and watched Peter look over the paperwork Tony had filled out earlier. 

“Do you have any preferences over one kink or another? You clicked off on a lot.”

“Nope, everything’s kosher with me. Hit me with your best shot.”

Peter hummed. “Alright, Tony.” 

The Dom walked back to Tony carrying a small pail with a lid. As Peter lifted the lid Tony attempted to strain his neck to get a look inside. A sudden pressure on his upper thigh had Tony look down. Peter had placed a clothed foot near Tony’s crotch putting more pressure down. Tony looked up at Peter.

“Nu ah. No peeking. And keep still. I won’t tell you again.”

Tony nodded. Peter gave the other man a sly smile and placed his hand back in the bucket.

“Close your eyes, Tony.”

Tony reluctantly slid his eyes closed and felt Peter move around him. Tony jumped a little as he felt something cold pressed against his neck. A firm hand grabbed his shoulders. Peter leaned downed close to Tony’s ear. “Stay still.” Tony looked down as an artful hand unbuttoned his shirt moving the fabric to show Tony’s chest. 

Peter’s hand grazed the flesh and as Tony sucked in a breath of air as a cold as fuck sensation touched his nipple. Tony jumped up yelping from the sudden pain. 

“Fuck that’s cold!” Standing Tony rubbed his chest looking over at Peter who looked stuck to the floor, dumbfounded, with an ice cube still in hand. 

The Dom abruptly shifted and stood up, grabbing the bucket and taking it away. Peter returned clearly angry. 

“Mr. Stark you clearly did not read any of the checklists that you I’m guessing randomly signed off. I think it’s best to end the session right now. I will refund your money, please do not come back.” 

The Dom held Tony’s jacket. Tony rubbed the back of his neck. Feeling ashamed for the apparent harm he had caused to Peter.

“Look. Cards on the table. I’ve never tried anything like this.”

“Clearly.”

“ _But_. I want to go on.”

Peter gave the man a doubtful look.

“I’m serious. I’m sorry I didn’t take this seriously. I would like to continue please.”

Peter stared at Tony for a moment clearly considering. The Dom sighed and placed Tony’s jacket back on the coat rack and turned to face Tony. Fine. But for the rest of the session, you're here to follow my instructions or stop wasting both our time. Understand?”

“Sure.”

Peter stared at Tony, unmoving.

“Uh...Yes sir?”

Peter nodded. “Good. It’s a start. Go back to kneeling.” 

Tony moved back to his previous kneeling spot and resumed the position.

Peter walked around the room grabbing at various items and placing them on a table nearby. Peter stood in front of Tony. 

“Since the checklist is useless we should start with easy and common likes and go from there. What’s your safeword?”

“Jarvis.”

Peter nodded and picked up a thin black piece of fabric. “We’re going to try blindfolds. Is that alright?” 

Tony felt a pang of agitation that he tried to push down. The Dom with gentle fingers brought the fabric up and around Tony’s head. The man’s vision was surrounded by darkness. Tony felt dizzy not realizing Peter had spoken.

“Tony? Tony, I’m asking for color. Do you need to safeword out?”

“Ah uh…n-no. I’m g-green.”

Tony felt the fabric pull away and his world flooded back into focus.

“That’s a no-go then.” Peter was twisting the fabric, untying it, and throwing it out of the way. Tony takes a shaky breath feeling cold suddenly he looks at the floor trying to re-focus. Feet entered his sight. Peter couches to Tony’s level.

“It’s ok to not like something, Tony. You're not weak because you can’t do something.”

Tony smirked and laughed. “Kid, I’m fine. No issues here.”

Peter looked like he was biting his tongue.

“Still...You look like you need a moment before we go on. Unless you don’t want to continue?”

Tony scoff. “I don’t need a millisecond. Come on, I'm game for anything.” 

Peter gave a blank stare at the man and reached forward. Tony couldn’t suppress a flinch as the hand came towards and settled in his hair. After a moment the hand moved and pleasantly moved around.

“Hey kid, I'm not a poodle, I don't need petting or…” Tony moaned as the hand moved and placated a particle spot. Tony flushed when he noticed Peter looking right at him with a satisfied smile. Peter moved up and around the kneeling man still hand in hair.

As Tony melted into the touch Peter spoke softly behind him.

“Will you be okay closing and keeping your eyes closed?”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes subtly moved his head to keep the hands in his hair.

“I need your color, Tony.”

“Green. I’m green.”

Peter hummed moving around Tony going between light tugging and scratching at his scalp.

“You are good aren't you?” Tony leaned back into the touch. “This is what I love to see. You obeying, following orders. I only want to make you happy.” Peter stopped walking around and gave a hard tug at the back of Tony’s hair moving his head back. Tony gasped at the feeling and kept his eyes closed. He could feel Peter staring down making sure he kept his eyes closed. Peter made an appreciative noise.

“Perfect. You are just perfect baby.”

Tony repressed a laugh, putting all his energy into not smiling. Peter went on, still moving his hand in Tony’s hair.

“I know what you want, baby. You need someone to keep you in check. Just look at you, being the best baby you can be -”

Tony burst into laughing. Peter took a step back watching Tony fall forward and clutch himself, still laughing.

“Kid, I’m what, twenty-something years older than you?” 

Peter took a sharp intake of breath and briskly walked away leaving Tony to compose himself. Tony had started to calm down when Peter returned. 

“Stand up,” Peter spoke sharply.

Tony stood up still laughing a bit.

“Take your shirt off. Put your hands behind your back.” Peter still spoke with an edge to it.

Tony quickly unbuttoned the shirt letting it slide off and maneuvering his arms behind his back. Peter brought up a bundle of thin black rope for Tony to see.

“We’re going to try this last. I’m going to tie up your arms and hands and go from there. Color?”

“Green, I think.”

“You _think_?”

“It’s green. Okay, I’m fine. Just get to it.”

Peter moved behind tony and grabbed at Tony’s arms moving them into position. Tony felt the rope wrap around his forearms and connected to his wrists. When it appeared Peter had finished Tony tugged at the ropes, testing the hold.

“Color?”

“Green.” Peter moved to Tony’s front bringing the rope and weaving and twisting it around his chest connecting the rope to his arms. Tony was growing flushed. 

Tony squirmed as Peter moved. The tightness was pleasant, it felt _great_.

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

“Green, deep green. Darkest green.” Tony grunted.

Peter smiled and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders gently guiding the man to the floor. The ropes felt tighter as Tony’s back made contact with the plush rug.

“Want more?” Peter held up more rope.

“Yes.” Tony couldn’t have said it faster.

The Dom gave the older man a devious smile and started to wrap Tony’s thigh moving his calf and weaving the rope to hold calf to thigh. Peter moved to the next leg with adept fingers did the same on the other leg. Peter sat back and watched Tony’s panting.

You’ve been all sass and jokes all night. Now you’re docile? What’s this.” With a feather-light touch, Peter lightly grazed the front of Tony’s pants. Tony’s erection tenting the fabric. Tony whined with the contact. 

“P-Please.”

“Please what Tony?”

“Please touch me. Please I _need_ it.”

“And why after how you’ve acted tonight you deserve to be touched?” Peter with light fingers rubbed the straining bulge. 

“Please.”

Peter hummed. “If you apologize maybe I can go further. _Maybe_.”

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Peter squeezed Tony's cock through the fabric. Tony’s breath hitched.

“I’m sorry for being an ass and making jokes, and laughing and not doing the paperwork and -” The words flowed out of Tony in quick succession blending together almost incoherently. The sound of the zipper moving was deafening to Tony’s ears. His cock sprang up from the hold. 

“No underwear? Tony, how brazen of you.” 

Tony’s head fell back pleased with sweet relief to come. Instead - nothing. Tony strained his neck up to see Peter waiting and just giving him a devilish smile. 

Tony’s head fell back exasperated. He could hear Peter lightly laugh and get up. Tony couldn’t hazard a guess what Peter was up to but was pleased when Peter returned and felt a slighted heated lube. Tony melted with the touch, Tony pulled at the ropes to feel the bounds.

Peter’s wrapped his hands around Tony’s cock. Tony keened from the sensation.

Tony’s hips raised to meet Peter’s motion till Peter placed a hand down on Tony’s hips keeping him still.

Peter stopped moving. Tony was ready to sign over his company if Peter asked. Tony made a desperate sound as Peter moved his hand completely off of Tony’s cock. The Dom repositioned Tony into his lap getting closer to the older man.

Peter lifted Tony’s balls up and started to pour the lube over Tony’s hole.

Tony hissed as he felt lube having cooled already.

“Color? Tony do you want to continue?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, green come on I’m so close.”

“What was that Tony?”

“Shit. Please go on. _Please._ ”

Tony felt a finger circle his entrance over and over till Tony whined in frustration. A finger pressed in. Peter worked one finger in and with deft movements opened Tony enough for another finger. Tony couldn’t catch his breath. Peter was purposely moving to not touch his prostate. Tony couldn’t form any words. He squirmed in the ropes.

“F-Fuck fuck please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck! Please let me cum. I need I need -”

Peter’s fingers pressed onto his prostate while his other hand with a quick upstroke on his cock.

Tony’s orgasm ripped through him. Painting his stomach white. Tony groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to even his breathing. He winced as Peter’s fingers gently left him. Tony’s eyes closed as He felt Peter gently move him, removing the ropes. As the ropes holding his arms were removed, Peter moved his arms to his front, rubbing and massaging the muscles. 

Tony felt so tired, his limbs were heavy. A blanket was thrown over him and tucked under him. 

“Mr. Stark? Sorry, it seemed like you needed to be warmed up. I can stop the aftercare?”

Tony slurred his words. “What no, I want more.”

Peter smiled wide. “Good.” Tony felt Peter rub him through the blanket Tony was falling asleep. 

“Mr. Stark? Can you speak? I wanted to know how you felt about our session?”

“The best. Great. I need to hire you for SI. Not for anyone just for me. Keep you forever.” 

“What?”

The only response Peter received was a light snore. Peter sighed and settled next to the man. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt. And it’s just pillow talk. Mr. Stark didn’t mean what he said, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livvibee was nice enough to edit for me.
> 
> Inspired by this mood board  
> https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/190316634515/feminine-dompeter-x-subtony


	2. The Penthouse

Peter paced nervously in front of the building. He was attempting, albeit poorly, to gear himself up for the session. Tony Stark was an unusual man. Peter knew as soon as he read the name on the first appointment booking he was going to have an unforgettable session. It had been difficult but Peter could honestly say it became one of his favorite sessions he’d ever had.

He felt a certain connection to the odd man that made him not want to book another appointment. After weeks of the Mr. Stark requesting another appointment, Peter was hoping he would move onto another Dom. But instead, the man kept offering more and more money, and with Peter’s ever-present student loan debt in the back of his mind and the loss of several clients he had to face the music and had to accept the appointment.

And sadly he couldn't even be choosey. Mr. Stark had made a special request that the next session take place not in Peter’s workshop but in the Stark's penthouse.  
The refusal was on the tip of Peter’s tongue until he saw the money offered for the special request.

And now Peter found himself a desperate man with a backpack of tools outside of the opulent building. The only other silver lining to this was that Mr. Stark had emailed back the full forms, and it looked like this time around he had taken it seriously. Actual requests, things that were not wanted, and maybes were written on the checklists and blank boxes provided. For aftercare time needed Tony had written “As much time as I can get.” Honestly, it was a 180 turn from the last session that Peter had not expected.

Anxious still about the appointment. Peter took a final exhale and moved towards the front door. Mr. Stark’s instructions had been clear, that all he needed to do was walk to the elevator and he would be taken up to the penthouse directly.

The doors opened to what Peter expected a luxury penthouse owned by a billionaire. Peter took a confident step forward slipping into his role. The Dom strolled the immediate area looking for the homeowner. Curiously looking at his client's home. Footsteps took his attention away from the amazing scenery of the city.  
Peter turned to the man giving him a wide smile and quickly walking towards Peter.

“Peter! Great that you could make it. Let’s give you a tour.” Tony took Peter’s backpack off and held it. He then grabbed the Dom by the arm leading him. Peter was overwhelmed being led around by the overzealous man.

“You saw the view, great I know. Here’s one of the bathrooms. Yes, you can swim in the tub. I know for a fact you can fit several adults at once. Here’s the library barely used. I'm more of an e-reader type you know and here’s the kitchen.” Tony looked concerned at Peter's face, apparently noticing how silent the Dom had been thus far. “You okay? Are you hungry? I can call up Paisley, my chef to cook you up something nice? How about a drink? I can make you anything sweetheart.”

The man left not an ounce of air for the Dom to speak, the constant stream of excited talking was unusual for Peter.

“No, Mr. Stark I'm working? I shouldn't drink on the job.”

“Right, so is this all the goods?” Tony lifted the backpack and shook it. Peter cringed at the tactless act. Peter sighed internally he needed to take charge now.

“Mr. Stark please give that back.” The Dom spoke in a commanding voice.

The man shrugged and handed the bag back.

“Thank you. I know you're excited about our session -”

“Fuck yeah I am.”

“Please let me finish. But there’s still some things we need to discuss before we start.”

“I thought we got all that out of the way last time?”

“It’s important to touch base before every time Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, call me Tony.”

“ _Mr. Stark_. I know you like to push boundaries but I will leave if you don't follow my rules. Do you understand me?”

“Well, yeah, fine. Your rules or the highway.”

Peter bit his tongue.

“Great. Why don’t you show me where it would be most comfortable for the session?”

Tony led the Dom thankfully not by the arm into a spacious bedroom. Peter examined the rug, making sure it was thick enough not to cause unnecessary pain. The bed looked sturdy enough as well. Satisfied Peter took off his coat placing it away from his “working” area. Standing center of the rug he motioned for the other man to come over to him. Tony complied dutifully walking over and stopping in front of Peter.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Jarvis.”

“And mine’s Underroos. Strip. Then kneel.”

Tony smirked as he stripped the graphic tee off Peter allowed himself an eye-roll. He was going to enjoy taking the man down tonight. Tony shucked his jeans off. Peter noticed once again the cocky man had forgone underwear. The man kneeled on the rug looking up at Peter still smirking.

“So did you bring the ropes? I want that first, same as before.”

Peter thought for a moment. He had planned the night beforehand with Tony’s honest checklist and given how much the older man enjoyed the rope and given the repeated notes Tony had sent Peter requesting no demanding that the next session have ropes in it as the main focus. Peter had been more than happy to oblige but now? He did not care for Tony’s tone to put it frankly.

Tony made an impatient sound. “Come on Pete, get the ropes.”

That had solidified Peter’s decision. Peter schooled his face as he walked over and picked up a chair and brought it a few feet in front of Tony. Peter sat and spread his legs wide taking in Tony’s confused look. Peter unzipped the front of his pants pulling down his underwear enough to get his cock out completely tugging the member into hardness. Tony smirked.

“Well, I like this too.” The man starts to move forward. Peter brought his leg up the tip of his shoe touching the center of Tony’s chest stopping him.

“No. I said to kneel. I didn't say to come to me. Stay there I want you to watch.”  
The man looked irked at the rebuke but stayed where he was, hungrily watching Peter’s hands move. Peter worked himself to full hardness, his cock leaking precum.

“So I just sit here while you jack off?”

“Do you think you deserve something, Tony? Last I checked you've been very bratty since I've arrived, very demanding. This is punishment for that. Watch me.”

Tony eyes took in Peter’s cock, Peter watched as the man squirmed poorly attempting to hide his erection. “Come on Pete, would you stop if I apologize?”

“You seem to really think you're in charge here? If you do what I say you get rewarded, if you don’t you get punished that is how this works Tony. Or should I leave since you refuse to follow any of what I say?”

“No please don’t. I’ll listen. I’ll do what you say.”

The man seemed to be too panicked by that. Peter made a note to himself to not threaten something like that again. Peter moved forward with something to make Tony forget the empty threat.

“You want to touch me don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Would you suck my cock if I asked you to?”

“Yeah.” Peter could see the man’s erection at full mast, a light sheen of sweat covering the man.

“I’m going to tie you up so prettily Tony. You look gorgeous all tied up like that. I’m going to restrain you completely finger fuck you and fuck you deep and hard. You won't be able to get away, you'll just be taking my cock. Would you like that Tony?” The man was panting his hands squeezing his thighs with an iron grip. Peter felt himself close to coming. “Tony. Tony look at me, watch me.”

As Tony’s eyes looked at his Peter hissed as his orgasm ripped through him, he briefly closed his eyes shuddering through aftershocks, he opened them again to Tony still watching, looking like a desperate man wanting to touch Peter.

Peter composed himself and reached into his pocket and brought out a handkerchief to whip at his spilt cum. Peter brought his shoe up in front of Tony. “Color?”

“Green.” Tony panted.

Peter nodded. “Kiss.”

Tony bent down and kissed the top of Peter’s shoe, his eyes looking up at Peter’s.  
Peter leaned forward and brought his hand to Tony’s head burrowing into his hair. The man’s eyes slipped closed and made a contented sound.

“You were good. You followed my orders. And I reward good behavior. What do you want Tony? Ropes or something else?”

Tony hummed happily as the fingers continued moving in his hair.

“Ropes. I want the ropes.”

Peter repressed a laugh as he walked to his bag and retrieved the several coils of ropes. Returning Peter noticed how giddy the other man was becoming. Seeing Tony this excited was cute. A thought Peter quickly had to stomp down. Remember he’s a client Peter. Peter admonished himself. Peter cleared his throat discarding his previous thoughts. Before he could tell the older man Tony had moved his arms back behind him ready to be tied. Peter hummed and smiled at Tony. Walking behind and crouching behind Tony Peter wrapped and weaved the ropes binding the arms.

“You're being very good so far Tony. So I can take it you like the ropes?”

“Y-yeah love it.” Tony breathlessly spoke.

Peter crouched back to look at his handiwork checking and making sure the ropes were not too tight.

“Color?”

“Green. Dark green, the deepest green. Keep going.”

Peter smiled. As much as he hated it when Tony was an ass, he loved it when he was like this. Peter moved to the man’s front and weaved and wrapped the ropes around Tony’s chest. As the ropes connected to the ropes holding Tony’s arms, Tony’s eyes connected to Peter’s. Peter, while staring into his eyes, tightened the ropes the older man moaned. Peter could feel himself stiffening in his pants.

Peter took a step back admiring the roped skin and Tony’s flushed. Peter snaked a hand into Tony’s hair, the man leaned into the touch groaning sweetly to Peter’s ears. Peter cleared his throat and took his hand out of Tony’s hair. The immediate whine tore into Peter, he was glad that he was facing away.

Peter inhaled and exhaled. “Get up on the bed.” Peter expected a quip or smartass remark but instead, the man rose and walked to the bed and sat on the edge.  
Peter came over and mindful of Tony’s arms moved the older man further into the bed. Settling him in the center of the bed. Peter checked the ropes ensuring the ropes weren’t cutting circulation.

“Tony, how are the ropes? Are they too tight? Any discomfort?” Peter watched Tony’s face.

The man smiled up at the Dom. “Are you kidding? It’s fucking perfect. You're perfect.”

Peter wasn’t sure how to respond to the statement so he moved onwards. Reaching back he grabbed more ropes and began wrapping the man’s legs. Deliberately moving to avoid any contact to Tony’s erection. Every time Peter came close to touching his cock Tony would whine a little and squirm towards Peter’s hands, attempting to receive any relief.

Peter made quick work wrapping the ropes around Tony’s legs. Much like before Peter positioned the ropes to connect Tony’s ankles to his thighs leaving the man’s legs open and wide giving Peter full access to all of Tony. Kneeling between Tony’s legs, Peter uncapped a bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand to warm it. Peter looked at Tony’s face, who was rapt with attention watching Peter’s every movement.

Peter moved his lubed fingers to Tony’s hole, just briefly touching, and still looking at Tony asked, “Would you like to continue?”

The man gave a shaky laugh. “Kid, if you don’t get inside of me right now I will kill you with my thighs.”

Well.

Peter’s lubed finger breached inside, Tony’s head fell back on the mattress inhaling deeply. Peter added more lube making quick work of opening the man up. Peter would occasionally graze the man’s prostate making him shake and moan wantonly.

Tony’s cock already leaking, laying heavy on his stomach as Peter moved a third finger inside. Tony’s moans turned into semi-coherent begging.

“Please. Please. Please, Peter.”

The man was covered in a full-body sweat, squirming still on Peter’s fingers.

“Please what Tony? I’m not a mind reader. I don’t know what you want. You’re going to have to tell me.”

The man whined loudly.

“Well if you’re not going to tell me, I guess I have to guess.”

Peter moved his fingers and pressed hard onto the gland. Tony’s hips moved from the bed, his head tossing and turning on the bed. His cock leaking a steady stream of precum onto his stomach. Peter removed his fingers and beamed down at the panting man. Tony’s eyes were screwed shut, breathing so hard his chest pressed so prettily in the ropes.

As Peter watched Tony slowly opened his eyes looking into Peter’s.

“P-please.”

Peter hummed. “Please what?”

“Please, fuck me. Please.”

Peter sucked in a breath and got up from the bed. Tony whined as Peter left the bed. Peter quickly placed a soothing hand on Tony’s chest to calm him. Walking back into his bag he pulled out a strip of condoms. Moving back to the bed Peter moved back to his former position of kneeling between Tony’s legs.

Peter unzipped his pants. His erection straining hard in its confines. Peter grasped onto his cock hissing at the contact. In the back of his mind, a voice pointed out he had never been this hard for any client before. Peter batted the thoughts away. Tony whined from the inattention. Peter smirked at the man, and removed his pants and underwear at his leisure, looking at Tony’s growing dissatisfaction.

Peter rolled the condom on adding more lube and coating it completely.

Peter returned between Tony’s legs, holding his erection to Tony’s entrance, Peter spoke to Tony. “Color?”

“Get inside me right fucking now. Green fucking green. As green as the darkest green that has ever existed green. Greengreengreengreengreengreengreengreengreen -”  
Both men groaned as Peter breached inside. Tony’s head falling back and Peter hissing at the tight squeeze to his cock. Peter moved further till he was fully sheathed inside. Panting Peter had to concentrate and focus on Tony.

“H-How are you Tony?”

“Fuckkkkkkk.” The man groaned loudly. “Keep moving for the love of Christ.”

Peter did just that. He moved his hips, thrusting hard into the other man. The room filled with the sounds of the men’s grunts and the slick sounds between them. Peter sped up thrusting harder as Tony attempted to meet his thrusts. Peter looked at Tony. His face bright red, his eyes screwed shut moaning as Peter thrusted. The man’s eyes slowly opened and seeing Peter moved his head forward. Peter leaned closer, not aware of what he was doing and his lips collided with Tony’s.

Peter moaned blissfully as Tony’s mouth opened into his. Peter realized he needed to end the scene now. Peter reared back as Tony made a dissatisfied noise Peter moved his hand to Tony’s weeping erection with a few quick upstrokes the man came. Cum coating his chest.

Peter came right after Tony succumbing to the sudden tightness. Peter sat back on his heels panting trying to regain his breath. He slowly pulled himself out. Tony hissed at the removal. Peter checked Tony over for any damages. Satisfied Peter quickly redressed and tied the used condom throwing it away. Peter started removing Tony’s ropes.

The older man was half asleep as Peter moved, meticulously removing the ropes. Peter rubbed Tony’s limbs and muscles as he worked at the removal of the rope. The man sighed contentedly as Peter rubbed and threw the ropes away from the bed.

Peter walked into Tony’s massive ensuite pausing for a second at the sight of the massive tub. Peter turned on the tub’s taps, checking the water’s temperature and watching the tub quickly filling. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it and returned to Tony. The man had spread his limbs starfishing himself center of the bed. His mouth slightly opened, drool already leaking from the side of his mouth. Peter snickered at the sight. Peter leaned over attentively cleaning the mess from his stomach. Tony blearily opened his eyes and yawned.

“Mr. Stark? I started a bath for you, would you like that?”

“Oh fuck yes.”

Tony slowly moved up sitting and slowly getting up from the bed on shaky legs. Tony stumbled as his feet touched the floor. Peter quickly moved to him placing his hands on Tony’s arms keeping him up.

“Ah, thanks, kid. Say what don’t you help a fucked out old man to the bath?”

“Of course Mr. Stark.” Peter gingerly moved with the other man to the ensuite, bending down to check the bath’s temperature, Peter cautiously moved the man into the tub.

Tony groaned as he submerged himself in the hot water. “Fuck that’s nice. Hey, go to my desk back in there and grab the papers on top and start reading them.”

Peter, confused, walked back into the bedroom, finding said papers Peter returned to the bathroom refusing to leave a tired man in a tub of water alone. Peter started reading the papers growing more and more confused as he read on.

“Mr. Stark, what is this?”

“Hmm? Paperwork. Yours specifically. I want to put you on retainer.” Tony sunk lower into the tub. “Hey, can you stay the night? It’s part of the aftercare thing, right? I get anything I want?”

“What no, it's complicated. I can stay, I think, what do you mean retainer?”

“I want to put you under a 3-year contract. Full benefits, large pay, yadda yadda yadda and I would like to be your only client.”

Peter flipped through the pages finding the promised pay. His eyes went large at the numbers. He could pay his student loans completely after a month. But.

“Mr. Stark I don’t know about…”

“Look, just think it over. No pressure.” The man got up from the tub Peter absentmindedly grabbed a towel and brought it up to Tony.

Tony smiled. “See working together already. If you want to increase the pay I’m more than happy to negotiate that higher. To be frank I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get you to sign on.”

The man yawned and walked out of the room. Peter followed still a whirlwind of emotions. Tony fell into the bed rolling onto his back and bringing the covers up on top of him. Peter still baffled over the contract only watched for a moment as Tony made an impatient noise. Peter’s attention came back to see Tony making grabby hands at Peter. Peter followed suit and laid in the bed beside Tony. The man settled into Peter and sighed contently.

“Kid? I know it’s a lot but what’s there to lose? See it as an opportunity to get lots of money and do something you enjoy.” The man slurred rapidly falling asleep against Peter.

Peter considered the words. The money would be nice and having a reliable job he could trust to be there would be nice. The contract Peter did look at the contract enough to know a good deal when he saw one. Yes, he will sign it tonight. Tony shifted against him.

“And hey, just don’t fall in love with me kid.”

Tony snored lightly against Peter’s chest. Peter realized something, he didn’t want to acknowledge those words.

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So eventually I plan to come back and write like 10 more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Livvibee was nice enough to edit for me.
> 
> Inspired by this mood board   
> https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/190316634515/feminine-dompeter-x-subtony


End file.
